


To say something

by LuciusWrites



Series: To be and do [5]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works, The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Break Up, F/M, Heartbreak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-13
Updated: 2014-09-13
Packaged: 2018-02-17 06:32:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2299895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciusWrites/pseuds/LuciusWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And one day you simply break.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To say something

Oh, how much did he love her. She had been his light in the dark tidings of war, his steady in the midst of a storm, his radiating sun that drove even the deepest chills from his bones and, above all, his one, true love. He had given her his heart and soul the very moment he laid his eyes on her and she had accepted, smiling and blushing, but had given nothing to very little in return. For her heart had been captured by a king, long before the two of them had even met, and this king kept her heart still, despite the fact that he was promised to another. And Faramir didn't blame her, instead he tried his best, as he always had done, to love her with his whole heart and give her everything she desired, but it was so hard when she would always respond so coldly, with this heartbroken glimpse in her eyes. And whenever he told her he loved her, she would not respond with words, instead she'd nod and stare at the setting or rising of the sun. It would break his heart by a little, but he would smile, kiss her hand and hope that one day she'd return those words to him. Yet everyday he was again disappointed, for she kept her mouth tightly shut, as one really shouldn't lie about matters that grave. And everyday he waited, and everyday his heart would continue to break, until one day it was broken down to the final piece. And he gave up. Sitting down on the bed in their room, he ran his hands down his face, making a final decision, how heartbreaking it may be. Even though his mind told him he was right, his heart doubted his thoughts highly. But he would still leave her, his heart, his love, his Éowyn. He had to bid his goodbyes, hope they'd both move on and find someone worth loving and living for. So he stood and started packing up his things, a few salty tears welling up in his eyes and rolling down his cheeks, becoming small, dark spots on the piece of clothing he held on that moment. When he was finished, he swung the pack on his back and set out to find Éowyn, his love. He did not even need to seek, for when he opened the door, Éowyn did the same on the other side. They stared into each other's eyes for some seconds, before Faramir cleared his throat and asked her to walk with him. The blonde just nodded and hooked her arm around his, strolling towards the garden. For some moments they were silent, or making comments about small things such as the flowers they saw along the way or how brightly the sun shone today, even though it was not the sun that shone so brightly, but actually Éowyn, according to Faramir, his heart beating painfully at this realisation. And so they continued along the way towards the stables, silent or chattering, until Éowyn broke that aura with a question that was never simple to answer.

"What's weighing down on your mind?"  
"Us."  
"Us."  
"Yes, us. This is becoming worse."  
"I know and it's my fault."  
"It's my fault as well."  
"Don't blame yourself for my mistakes."  
"So we were a mistake."  
"No, we were never a mistake. It was my mistake to trick you into thinking I loved you. If I hadn't you now could have had a beautiful wife who loves you with every fibre of her being and many, beautiful children. I took that away. But it's never too late."  
"Perhaps. We never know what the future promises."  
"I hope you will get everything you want from life."  
"Thank you and I wish you the same."  
"I'm sorry I don't love you."  
"I'm sorry I'm not him."  
"Don't say that! You're perfect as you are, my heart just desires what it can't have."  
"My heart feels the same."  
"I'm very sorry too."  
"There's nothing to be sorry for."  
"I still am."  
"You shouldn't be. What we should do is forget about who's sorry about what and live our lives without regret."  
"Very wisely spoken."  
"Well, I suppose this is a goodbye then."  
"I suppose it is."  
"Farewell, Éowyn. May life be good to you."  
"Goodbye, Faramir. I wish you the best."

And so they parted, with fake smiles upon their faces as the blonde mounted a horse and rode into the sunset. But when their backs were finally turned to one another, tears started rolling down their cheeks, an ache settling in both hearts. Yet this was not the end. It was merely a new path they would take. A path that would lead them both elsewhere, to, hopefully, happier places.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the song Say Something by Great Big World
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing except for the plot.


End file.
